Other Realm Chronicles: Fearless War Cry
by EclecticBetoHasSeriousIssues
Summary: First episode from the Other Realm Saga. A young boy from our dimension, Real World, has to save both his world and the Other Realm, the paralell dimension of Innocence, and he must to defeat the OR Wars responsible, Norris. Rated M for violence/language.


Ok, first of all, I know this crossover has characters from more than 2 series, but I chose Jimmy Neutron and South Park because the main action of the story happens in Retroville, but SP guys invaded the place by orders of Norris, the Fallen God of Innocence. But you'll also find characters from other shows. Yep, I guess I know what are you thinking: this seems too confusing. Well, this is because it's a massive crossover. But in this episode, both series, JN and SP, are the most importants, at least in this Episode from the Saga. I hope you'll enjoy reading this story just as I enjoy writing it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or marks here described. All characters and marks are Trademarks of their owners.

The Other Realm Chronicles

Episode 1: The Fearless War Cry

Prologue

--This is the last day of the Other Realm, and in consequence, the last day of the Real World--

I was there, I was crawling my body against the dirt. I was there. My sword had been previously broken by his almighty right hand. I didn't cut him. Not a scar. Crap, it seems myths were for real, after all. People from the Other Realm always said that he can't be hurt by any conventional weapon. They even affirmed that he can't be damaged at all. All of them were right. I can't stop him. I can't defeat him. He's invincible. All of you, people from the Other Realm, all of you were right. But I didn't listen to you. I'd been blinded for my own desires of kill him. I'm still blinded. But now I realize I can't win. This battle is lost.

Now I'm contemplating the field surrounding me. I can't stand up. My body's almost totally destroyed. But I can still see the dead bodies. Now, I must to face the truth: all my Other Realm fellows are dead, and their bodies are lying on the ground. Yes. I can see them. I can see how Jimmy's body is completely broken. I can see how Shinji and Benjamin are burned due to the fire rain. Yes, he can force the clouds to make them spit fire from the skies. I've already said he's almighty, right? I can see my good friend Homer's body, cut in half. I can see how Elsa, who's deadly wounded, cries over Timmy's corpse. Ichigo is dead. Konata is dead. Those nice guys from Danville are dead. All my friends were brutally slain by his right hand or his divine legs. First, it was a punch; then, a kick; and then, a firestorm. All of them had fallen. My friends are now a big bloody mess. Elsa finally has fallen, and her bloody face touched Timmy's torso after falling. Now they're all dead. But I'm still alive. I survived my friends. Now, I'm gonna give up. There's no way I can keep on fighting. No way. Forgive me, fellows. But he's too powerful to try to fight him. He was powerful enough to kill them all. That's the fucking reason. That's the fucking reason why he's called the Fallen God of Innocence. Norris was the responsible.

I can't move. My arms are wounded. My left leg is broken in five or six parts. Pain is freakin' killing me. Damn you, Norris. You've already submitted the Real World under your violent tyranny. You'd perfectly leave this world alone. You'd never really cared about this world, anyways. If that's the case, then why are you doing this? Why are you destroying this dimension? What do you fear? Is the human ability to dream what intimidates you? Is our ability to imagine, laugh, love, help and make another happy what frightens you? So, are you, the so-called Fallen God, afraid of love, afraid of innocence? That's what frightens you? Man, now I can see the all my reality. My reality is your reality, and in my reality, you're pathetic. You suck. You aren't a God anymore. You don't deserve to be called a God. You're just an asshole. I'm not afraid to die… no, my friend. And do you know why I'm not afraid to die? It's because you can't kill me. You're so scared about me, because I can still love. I can still imagine, I can still dream, I can still be as innocent as a child, because, I'm still a child. I fought all my fears during almost three years. And I defeated all of them. Maybe my friends are dead now, but that won't stop me. I'll fight in memory of them. Maybe Haruhi, Goddess of Time and Destiny, can't help me, now you've locked her inside the dark fields in the Forgotten Realm. Maybe Ramon, God of Courage and Vitality, can't help me, now he's being tortured by your demoniac thugs. Maybe Yuki, Goddess of Prudency and Hope, can't help me neither, now she was killed. You killed her. You defeated the Three Gods of Innocence, but one God is still alive. And while this God stays in game, you'll not afford your victory. You can't win, Norris. You'll not destroy the Innocence, you fucking piece of shit. Now that I can stand up, I can fight for my life and for the future of the Other Realm.

Make sure you're seeing me smiling, Norris. This is the last thing your evil eyes will see ever.


End file.
